Juste une goutte
by LynxSolitaire
Summary: L'attente, la peur, l'angoisse. L'histoire d'un homme prisonnier de la cruauté humaine.


_Bonjour !_

 _Bon, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit et il y a ça qui m'est passé par la tête tout à l'heure. Parce que la gouttière est percée au-dessus de MON bureau… Je vais aller me plaindre au chef de service tiens._

 _Enfin voilà, je vous lire mon petit texte (pas très joyeux au passage… oui, c'est l'effet qu'une gouttière percée a sur moi.) tel quel. J'ai pensé, écrit en même temps, publié dans la foulée._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Goutte après goutte. Larme après larme. Supplice après supplice.

Telle était sa vie maintenant.

Apres une ultime convocation de son maître qui ne supportait plus la lenteur de ses agissements, il n'avait plus de nouvelles du monde extérieur. Il payait ses erreurs. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

Personne n'était là pour lui excepté ses tortionnaires. Personne pour lui adresser la parole. Personne pour l'informer.

Il perdait le compte des jours. Il avait arrêté après le soixantième.

Plus de deux mois sans voir la lumière.

Plus de deux mois à respirer l'air putride de sa cellule.

Plus de deux mois à subir les envies de ses geôliers.

Plus de deux mois à perdre espoir.

Plus de deux mois à pleurer, crier à en perdre la voix.

Plus de deux mois à guetter le moindre son.

Plus de deux mois à entendre une simple goutte d'eau tomber inlassablement dans la cellule voisine.

Bien assez de deux mois pour perdre l'esprit à en devenir fou.

* * *

Une simple incursion dans son esprit. Deux images. Trois longues secondes. Quatre Doloris. Cinq minutes d'inconscience.

C'est qui avait suffi à le mener dans cette cellule sans jamais en ressortir. Qui était au courant de sa situation ? Il n'en savait rien. Qui pourrait venir l'y chercher ? Il ne voulait pas de réponse. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait que cet espoir se brise. Chute vertigineuse. Mort assurée.

Chaque jour il recevait sa maigre pitance. Broc d'eau stagnante, morceau de pain presque rassis. Un véritable prisonnier. Toutes les semaines, un sort de nettoyage faisait disparaitre ses ablutions quotidiennes d'un coin de sa cellule.

Chaque jour, il tremblait de peur à l'idée d'être visité par ses gardiens. Il n'avait que trop peu souvent de chance. Et ces jours-là n'étaient pas les meilleures. L'attente, l'introspection, tout était un supplice. Que se passe-t-il à l'extérieur ? M'ont-ils oublié pour de bon ? Vais-je pourrir ici abandonné de tous ? Préparent-ils quelque chose ? Que va-t-il m'arriver demain ?

La peur, l'angoisse, la crainte étaient ses amies et compagnes de cellule.

Et quand ses prières ne se réalisaient pas, le cauchemar était de mise.

Ses bourreaux étaient sadiques. Cruels. Sans pitié. Et malheureusement, jamais à court d'imagination. Rien ne lui était évité.

La douleur physique. Les brulures, coupures, os broyés, la noyade, les poisons, les drogues… Son corps était en lambeaux, défiguré, vestige du passé.

La douleur magique. Celle-ci était sournoise. Il ne comptait plus les atteinte as sa magie, celle-ci tentant de se défendre, de réagir. Mais emprisonnée comme elle l'était dans le corps de son hôte, elle ne pouvait que le blesser encore plus. Il en était sûr, jamais plus sa magie ne lui obéirait simplement.

La douleur mentale. Hors des paroles de ses tortionnaires, rien ne filtrait jusqu'à lui. Il « vivait » coupé du monde. Abandonné de tous. L'humiliation le brisait peu à peu. Ses actes passés, sa lâcheté, son incompétence, sa solitude, les mensonges proférés par ses visiteurs. Rien ne lui était épargné. La déchéance, les viols, les agressions, lui-même. Son esprit lâchait prise, ne tenant plus qu'à quelques sursaut de courage et fierté.

Sa tête n'était plus que son seul rempart au vide qui menaçait de le prendre tout entier. Si ce dernier fragment de lui-même disparaissait, il ne resterait qu'une coquille vide en bien mauvais état. Et il ne voulait pas les laisser gagner de cette façon.

Même s'il pleurait au son de leurs pas.

Même s'il hurlait sous leurs tortures.

Même s'il suppliait sous leurs fantasmes.

Même s'il se lamentait à leurs paroles.

Il allait mourir ici. Il en était sûr.

Accompagné de cette goutte qui tombait, toujours au même endroit. Toujours au même tempo.

Les jours se suivaient et, dans l'horreur, se ressemblaient tellement. Une répétition de cauchemars.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, au fond d'un sombre couloir, dans l'obscurité d'une cellule, un corps adossé au mur se distingue.

Le manoir surplombait cette cellule est à feu et à sang. Beaucoup de bruit, beaucoup de cris. Beaucoup de larmes aussi.

Aujourd'hui, les pas qui se rapprochent sont différents. Plus pressé. Est-ce de bon ou mauvais augure ?

Une silhouette ouvre la grille.

Le maigre déplacement d'air fait frémir une mèche d'un blond terne.

Aucun mouvement, aucun mot des deux côtés.

Draco Malfoy sourit à son destin.

Leur seul témoin ? Juste une goutte, tombant inlassablement.

* * *

 _Voila !_

 _A vous d'imaginer qui est arrivé et ce qu'il se passe après ! Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez en review !_

 _Bonne journée !_

 _Lynx__


End file.
